List of colleges and universities in New York City
The following is a list of public and private colleges and universities in New York City. Public Institutions City University of New York (CUNY) Community Colleges * Borough of Manhattan Community College * Bronx Community College * Guttman Community College *Hostos Community College *Kingsborough Community College *LaGuardia Community College *Queensborough Community College 4-Year Colleges *Baruch College *Brooklyn College *City College of New York *College of Staten Island *Hunter College *John Jay College of Criminal Justice *Lehman College *Medgar Evers College *New York City College of Technology *Queens College *York College Honors College *CUNY William E. Macaulay Honors College Graduate Colleges * CUNY Graduate Center *CUNY Graduate School of Journalism *CUNY School of Law *CUNY School of Medicine *CUNY School of Professional Studies *CUNY School of Public Health State University of New York *Fashion Institute of Technology *SUNY College of Optometry *SUNY Downstate Medical Center *SUNY Empire State College (The Harry Van Arsdale Jr. Center for Labor Studies) *SUNY Maritime College Private Institutions * The Ailey School (Alvin Ailey American Dance Crew). *Albert Einstein College of Medicine *American Academy of Dramatic Arts * American Academy McAllister Institute *American Musical and Dramatic Academy *ASA College *Bank Street College of Education *Bard College **Bard Graduate Center **Globalization and International Affairs Program *Barnard College *Berkeley College * Bethel Seminary of the East *Boricua College *Bramson ORT College *Briarcliffe College - The Queens Center *Brooklyn Law School *Christie's Education *College of Mount Saint Vincent *College of New Rochelle (School of New Resources) *Columbia University **Teachers College **Union Theological Seminary **Columbia University School of General Studies *Cooper Union *Cornell University **Cornell NYC Tech **Weill Cornell Graduate School of Medical Sciences **Weill Cornell Medical College *DeVry University *European School of Economics *Fordham University *Frank G. Zarb School of Business at Hofstra University *General Theological Seminary *Gerstner Sloan Kettering Graduate School of Biomedical Science *Globe Institute of Technology *Hebrew Union College *Helene Fuld College of Nursing *Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai *Jewish Theological Seminary of America * The Juilliard School *Keller Graduate School of Management *The King's College *Laboratory Institute of Merchandising * Long Island Business Institute - Flushing * Long Island College Hospital School of Nursing *Long Island University * Mandl College of Allied Health *Manhattan College *Manhattan School of Music *Marymount Manhattan College *Mercy College *Metropolitan College of New York *Monroe College *The New School **Eugene Lang College The New School for Liberal Arts **Mannes College The New School for Music **Milano School of Management, Policy, and Environment **The New School for Drama **The New School for General Studies **The New School for Jazz and Contemporary Music **The New School for Social Research **Parsons The New School for Design *New York Academy of Art * New York Career Institute *New York Conservatory for Dramatic Arts *New York Film Academy * New York Graduate School of Psychoanalysis *New York Institute of Technology *New York Law School * New York School of Interior Design * New York School of Urban Ministry *New York Theological Seminary *New York University **Gallatin School of Individualized Study **New York University Polytechnic School of Engineering **New York University School of Law **New York University School of Medicine **Tisch School of Arts * New York University of Architecture *Nyack College (School of Music) *Pace University *Pacific College of Oriental Medicine *Phillips Beth Israel School of Nursing *Plaza College *Pratt Institute *Rabbi Isaac Elchanon Theological Seminary *Richard Gilder Graduate School - American Museum of Natural History *Rockefeller University *School of American Ballet *School of Visual Arts *St. Francis College *St. John's University **New Brunswick Theological Seminary *St. Joseph's College *Sotheby's Institute of Art *Studio Maestro * Swedish Institute of Massage Therapy *Technical Career Institute College of Technology *Touro College * Tri-State College of Acupuncture *Vaughn College of Aeronautics & Technology *Wagner College *Wood Tobe-Coburn School *Yeshiva University **Benjamin N. Cardozo School of Law References Category:Lists Category:Universities and colleges in New York City Category:Universities and colleges in New York (state) New York City Category:New York City-related lists Category:New York (state) education-related lists